Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 6:An Unexpected Job
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 6: An Unexpected Job Roxanne and the others, after they began their journey, were travelling for two days until they finally saw a small town ‘’finally’’ said Ember exhausted as she collapsed on her horse ‘’well to be honest, I’m hungry too’’ said Oceania timidly ‘’ok then, let’s go eat somewhere’’ said Roxanne who seemed to be hungry as well. They then entered the small town and after looking around, they saw a place that looked like they could eat there. They tied their horses on a pole where was a huge bowl of water for riding animals to drink and went inside, the place being empty ‘’ it sure is empty, seems we are lucky’’ said Rocky taken aback ‘’excuse me young customers’’ said a short man with waiter clothes, brown short hair and moustache, a binnacle on his left eye and a towel on his left wrist ‘’are you talking to us sir?’’ asked a curious Roxanne while pointing herself with her finger. ‘’But of course young lady, since you came here then you must be customers!!’’ said the man overjoyed. The gang was left speechless from his enthusiasm, ‘’well, yeah’’ said Roxanne smiling nervously ‘’follow me’’ he said and began leading them, he then brought them on a table for four people ‘’I will bring you now the menus’’ he said as he bowed and left ‘’he sure is polite’’ said Oceania happy ‘’yeah’’ said Hawk as he put his hands behind his head and leaned on his chair. Not even a minute passed, and the man came back with menus that gave to each one of them ‘’I will now leave you alone to decide what you will get’’ he said as he bowed again and left ‘’let’s see now…’’ said Ember as she opened her menu, then she along with the others freaked out because of the prices of the foods ‘’what the hell?!!!’’ asked everyone who couldn’t believe it ‘’are you ready?’’ asked the man and everyone was smiling nervously ‘’ex-excuse me good sir’’ said a nervous Oceania ‘’do you…do you possibly have something….cheaper?’’. Upon hearing that, the man was shaking from anger ‘’oh I see, you are freeloaders huh?’’ ‘’what? No we just...’’ ‘’the rules are simple, if you can pay then you eat and drink, if you can’t...’’ he finished with more anger in his voice and got a broomstick to their shock and fear ‘’secret technique: freeloader extermination broom’’ shouted the man and began to swipe the broom uncontrollably and forced them to get out running. ‘’AND DON’T COME BACK!’’ he shouted behind his now closed doors ‘’that damned old man’’ said an Ember in a seething anger as she had her right hand on fire ‘’calm down, calm down’’ said a worried Oceania who tried to calm her ‘’now what Roxy?’’ asked Hawk who was now disappointed and hungry ‘’i…I don’t know’’ she replied as she felt her hunger grow and put her hand in her belly, ‘’excuse me dear children’’ said a man with high class clothes and tie that approached them ‘’who are you sir?’’ ‘’ehem, I’m the mayor of this Cascade town. If I’m not mistaken you are all mages correct?’’ ‘’y-yes we are’’ ‘’perfect, I have a job for you if you are interested’’ he said while stretching his red tie ‘’while it’s an interesting proposal, as you can see, WE ARE HUNGRY!!’’ said Rocky and everyone then finished shouting in complaint. The mayor then was taken aback for a moment and coughed ‘’in that case, I invite you at my house to eat’’ he said cockily and everyone’s faces sparkled ‘’thank you sir!!’’ they said all of them. Back at mayor’s house, the gang just finished eating and they had their stomachs full ‘’oah, now that was great’’ said a happy Ember while rubbing her now satisfied belly with Oceania doing the same, Hawk and Rocky were close to sleep from so much food while Roxanne was elegantly clearing her mouth with a napkin ‘’thank you sir for the food’’ she said bowing her head. ‘’Since you ate now, will you listen to my request?’’ ‘’of course’’ ‘’this Cascade town is usually known through Jora for the amazing hot springs, but recently, for an unknown reason, they disappeared!’’ he said puzzled and terrified making them puzzled. ‘’Didn’t you try to find a solution?’’ ‘’we tried to go to the mountain where we channel the water from, but we couldn’t because of many things happening, like rocks falling on our way or animals and bugs attacking us’’ he said sad ‘’oh?’’ said Roxane dead serious while raising her eye brow ‘’yes, and for that reason we are in need of mages like you’’ he said concerned ‘’don’t worry sir, we will take this job and complete it flawlessly’’ said a cheerful and confident Ember with the others nodding in agreement. Then the Mayor broke into tears ‘’oh thank you!!!’’ he said as he jumped on them and hugged them tightly to their dismay. After some hour, the gang was at the mountain’s base ‘’so far nothing happened’’ said a thoughtful Rocky ‘’right, what’s wrong Roxy?’’ asked Oceania as she saw Roxane who was deep in thought ‘’I have a bad feeling about the whole situation. Think about it, every time the citizens tried to come here many weird things happened…’’ ‘’wait, do you mean?’’ ‘’yes, I think someone is behind this, we will have to see though’’ she said and they continued walking. As they were on the mountain’s path, suddenly rocks began to fell ‘’watch out, it’s a rock avalanche!!’’ shouted Oceania ‘’leave it to us’’ said Rocky and Hawk who quickly destroyed the rocks ‘’thank you guys’’ said Roxanne happy’’ its ok’’ they said smiling and then they continued walking and Roxane now was becoming more certain that something was off, as they were going higher and higher, they heard a sound that was getting louder and louder. What appeared before them, was a huge swarm of flies that was going straight at them ‘’fl-fl-FLIES!!’’ shouted a disgusted Ember and Oceania, with the gang running back to avoid them. Then Ember stopped in her tracks upon realizing something ‘’what are you doing Ember? Run!’’ told her Oceania. Then Ember faced the direction and her hands were on fire ‘’I hate each and every type of insect and that includes you ''flies, burn’’ she finished saying with a cold tone full of anger ‘’take this, '''Dancing Fire'!!’’ she shouted upon unleashing the flaming orbs in her hands. Upon contact, the orbs were burning a couple of flies each and then the flames were jumping to other ones as if they were alive ‘’amazing’’ said everyone and all the flies were quickly annihilated ‘’ok, let’s go’’ said Ember smiling and they began walking with her leading them. Inside the mountain, two people were in the darkness ‘’oh, so they employed mages this time huh?’’ said a woman’s voice ‘’crush ‘’ said a manly but unintelligent voice ‘’I agree, they seem rather weak’’ replied the woman ‘’so, do we let them find us?’’ she asked ‘’crush weaklings’’ ‘’fufufufu, then it’s settled. Let them come and die pathetic deaths’’. The gang entered a cave they found as they were going higher but it was split inside to three paths ‘’ok, now which one is it?’’ ‘’I strongly believe that someone is behind all this so in one of those paths we will have company’’ said an alerted Roxanne ‘’too bad we don’t have something that could check for us ‘’ said a troubled Ember ‘’then we have to split up. We will take the right and left paths, I and Ember will lead because we can illuminate the paths. If both parties don’t find anything, then we return here and take the middle one, ok?’’ said Roxanne and everyone nodded and split up ‘’oh, the desserts split up, lets split up as well’’ said the woman. In the right path, Roxanne was with Hawk and Oceania while in the left was Ember with Rocky. As Ember and Rocky walked for a while, they ended up in a wide area but there wasn’t any water around ‘’damn, we have to go back’’ said Rocky ‘’me crush enemies’’ said someone in the dark and made them turn back. Before them appeared a huge muscular man with purple body,short light brown pant and short sleeved slightly ruined white shirt ‘’who are you freak?’’ asked Ember ‘’me Crusher, me protect water’’. On the right path, Roxane along with the others, found a woman standing before them, she was a tall woman that was wearing a long lilac coloured dress, red slippers and white gloves and behind her was a huge lake ‘’it can’t be, this is the water source?’’. Then the woman clapped in mockery ‘’yes, you are right but, I have contained it so it can’t go anywhere’’ she said and brought out a silver key ‘’gate of the fly I open thee, Musca!!’’ said the woman and then her key glowed, what appeared before them was a kid sized elder man with pointy nose that was wearing gentleman like clothes ‘’hello ladies and gentleman’’ he said as he bowed his head and had his hat removed for a second ‘’I’m sir Musca and I want to apologise beforehand for whatever will happen’’. ‘’Tsch, always being like this, just destroy them’’ said the woman annoyed ‘’as you wish, Lady Iris’’ said Musca bowing and the gang got into fighting positions. Musca then, unleashed a huge swarm of flies from a magic circle that he created from his cane that assaulted the gang ‘’they are annoying, Storm Shred’’ said Hawk unleashing his spell with the girls retaliating too. ‘’Oh my’’ said Musca but then Roxane was about to slash him with her sword ‘’ladies should not be this aggressive’’ he said as he swiftly avoided her slash and hit her in the belly with his cane, pushing her a few inches back ‘’stop playing around and finish them’’ said Iris annoyed ‘’I will do my best ‘’ he said and unleashed a swarm of flies again who then got into a huge water bubble ‘’not this time’’ said a smiling Oceania who was then looking cockily at him puzzling him. ‘’You damned geezer, behind you’’ shouted Iris and Musca saw behind him, without even turning around, Hawk who then defeated him with a couple of hits and Musca disappeared in sparkles of light ‘’heh, now what Iris?’’ asked Roxanne a silent but cockily smiling Iris. Back at the others, they were in a battle with Crasher who seemed to be a great threat ‘’damn he is good’’ said Ember panting, Rocky tried to ambush him from behind but Crusher caught him by the hand and threw him away but he managed to regain composure’’ our previous attacks didn’t do anything’’ he said annoyed ‘’crush enemies'' said Crusher with a silly accent. ‘’Ok Ember let’s try some stronger spells’’ ‘’ok’’ ‘'Scorching Wheel!!’’ shouted Ember as she put her hands together in the air creating a swirling vortex of flames that was sent towards him ‘’take this, Rock’s Dance’’ said Rocky as then rocks were detached from the ground and went at Crusher spinning. Both spells hit him and send him back flying while shouting in pain ‘’we did it’’ shouted Ember as she and Rocky high fived ‘’yeah, let’s go find the others’’ he said and they were about to leave but then, they heard to their shock rocks being pushed aside and Crusher groaning ‘’you strong....i cut loose, Muscle 'Speak’’ '''he said and then his muscles began to increase at double their original size and he became more huge than before ‘’now... fun... begins’’ he said as they then became more determined. At the right path, Roxanne and the others defeated Iris’s spirit Musca and drove her into a corner ‘’heh, now what Iris?’’ they asked her but she was smiling ‘’now I will ''Crush ''you’’ she said angry and raised another silver key’’ gate of the water serpent I open thee, Hydra!!’’ she said and then at the lake appeared a huge serpent of blue scales and light blue underbelly, nine heads and bloody red eyes while each mouth had fins on the side ‘’''oh Iris, you now need my help huh? You are such a kid for failing with Musca’’ said the serpent telepathically to Iris’s dismay. Shut up old hag and destroy them’’ ordered Iris angry and annoyed ‘’''you forgot to say something’’ said Hydra with a teasing voice ‘’yes I know, destroy them oh great hydra, HAIL HYDRA’’ she finished saluting and then Hydra began to assault the gang with two of her heads, but they managed to avoid them. ‘’Luminous slash, '''Water Barrage, Storm Shred’’ they said while unleashing spells of slashing light waves, water bombs and wind blades creating an explosion. Two of Hydra’s heads were cut off and fell on the water ‘’yes’’ said the gang but Iris laughed ’’sorry, but this won’t be enough’’ she said as Hydra’s body was surrounded by a blue magic aura and then, to Roxanne’s and the others horror, two more heads grew to where each head was before it was cut’’ n-no way!!’’ mumbled Roxanne to pure shock and fear ‘’''dear beautiful enemy girl and her dear friends, ''i am Hydra, i have the power of regeneration, cut off one head and two more shall grow in its place. I’m invincible, I’m immortal, all praise me and fear me, Hail the Great Hydra!!!’’ ''she shouted and her heads hissed in unison. ‘’This is very bad, how can we stop her?’’ wondered a panicked Oceania.